


A Magnolia Birthday

by soo



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magnolia Birthday

Andy drifted slowly awake to the smell of coffee. He cracked one eye open and peered around the room. He was just about to go back to sleep convinced that he was dreaming about coffee, which would have been fairly odd since he couldn't stand the stuff, when he spotted Jon lazing about in his doorway.

"Look, the birthday boy is awake!" Jon said as he flipped on the bedroom light.

Andy cursed softly. He dragged the spare pillow over and placed it over his eyes. "Remind me to never go drinking with the crew again."

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

Groaning, Andy threw the pillow at Jon missing him narrowly.

"Hey! You almost made me drop your breakfast."

"What did you get me?"

"Coffee."

Andy grimaced.

"Okay, the coffee is mine. The milk is yours, though."

"Milk?"

Jon shrugged. "I couldn't think of what else would go with cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?"

Jon brought a large bakery box out from behind his back. He crossed room and joined Andy on the bed.

"Are those Magnolia cupcakes?" Andy asked just before he ripped into the box. "Oh, God, they are." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of fresh baked cupcakes. He drew in a second deeper breath, then closed the box and set it aside.

"Aren't you going to have one?"

Andy looked over at the box and then at Jon. "Shouldn't we wait until later?"

 

"It's your birthday, you can eat whatever you want today."

"Just one then," Andy said, licking his lips.

Jon inched closer until he was practically on top of Andy and reached for a cupcake. "Good, I'd hate to have to wrestle you for a cupcake on your birthday."

"You'd wrestle me?" Andy slapped Jon's hand away.

"In a heartbeat." He pulled his hand back slowly, letting his fingers drift over Andy's chest, tickling him. He teased and tantalized the other man.

A devilish glint shone in Andy's eyes and he said, "Then no cupcakes for you."

"What?" Jon looked up in surprise.

Andy took a hold of Jon's wandering hands and rolled on top of him. He bent his head for a quick kiss. "I'm up for a little wrestling."

"Cupcakes first." Jon bucked up trying to get another kiss but groaned when he was thwarted. "Then wrestling."

"Don't you have your priorities screwed up?"

"We're going to need the boost to our stamina." Jon wiggled his arm out from underneath Andy and grabbed the box of cupcakes.

Andy looked at him skeptically. "We are?"

Jon scooped up a bit of icing with his finger and traced Andy's lips with it. "We are." Before Andy, could lick it all off, he arched up and kissed him thoroughly.

"Then we should definitely have one or two."

"I knew you would agree," Jon said and he reached for more icing.


End file.
